Say Goodbye
by CoolKat Avalon
Summary: Hermione can’t quite grasp the fact that they’re all there to mourn him. Implied pairings. Slash. Song Fic


Hermione looked around at all the people who had come. A part of her couldn't believe they were all there for him. She blinked back the tears as she watched the coffin carried passed.

They were holding the funeral at Hogwarts as he had requested. That had come as a surprise. Not that he had wanted to be buried here, after all this was the place he considered home, had since the day he had entered the wizarding world.

No what had surprised her was that he had made a will, if you could call it that. Just a few letters saying goodbye to loved ones and friends and the instructions. He had the whole funeral planned out, picked out everything that he had wanted, the flowers, the food, the venue, even the song. It started playing as they placed the coffin on the dais.

_Memories consume, like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume, I'm safe in my room_

_Unless they try to start again_

Hermione felt the body next to her stiffen as the first strands of the music started to play but ignored it in preference of her own memories. She hadn't even known he'd liked Linken Park but it fit. The words of the song fit his life so well it was uncanny.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realise_

_That I'm the one confused_

Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to watch as Ron stood up. His expression was closed hiding most of his emotions though Hermione could see the unshed tears in his eyes. He walked up to the stand. Stood beside it was a large photo surrounded by lilies in black and white. He was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, smiling for the camera and occasionally winking at the crowd. His green eyes sparkled at them.

Ron turned to face everyone. It was a rag-tag, mixed bunch of light and dark wizards, former Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members, Ministry Officials and civilians. A decade before and it would have been a truly astounding sight to behold. And they were all there to mourn the death of one man.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

Hermione listened as Ron started the eulogy.

"We are here today to remember a man, a wizard, a great wizard who did great things. Someone who in one-way or another touched the lives of most of our community. A man who repeatedly risked his life to preserve most of ours. Not all of us always understood that about him."

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not all right_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit, tonight_

"He fought to protect us despite the numerous times we turned our backs on him, shunned him. But his efforts will not be forgotten. He will not be forgotten. He re-united our world into the single community it should always have been."

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, then any time before_

_I have no options left again_

"He will be missed by all, but more so by those of us who were privileged to know the real him, his friends and loved ones."

Hermione heard a sob from beside her. Fumbling slightly she gripped the hand next to hers in silent comfort. There wasn't much else she could do, no comfort she could give. He was gone and nothing she could say would ever bring him back.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realise_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why…_

Hermione grimaced as the words of the chorus started again. Confusion, Anger, Fear. The emotions were all there. He had felt compelled to fill the position he felt life had created for him, even if he didn't understand why.

"We didn't want to see that he was right about the muggles." Ron continued. "So he forced us to face it."

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one that falls_

"He saved us… from ourselves as much as anyone else. All he ever wanted was peace.

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

"I only hope he has found peace in death, as he did in life.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realise_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

This time the sob was louder and Hermione turned to hug and give any comfort she could.

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

Hermione felt another arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Ron had left the podium to help her comfort their dark haired friend.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

"Those he left behind will not forget Tom Riddle or the work he did to restore and protect our world and way of life, from those in the Muggle world who would seek to destroy us. He will live on in the thoughts and hearts of those that knew him and those that loved him."

Harry smiled as his red haired friend finished his speech. When he had heard that Tom did not want him to perform the eulogy he had felt betrayed, had stormed out of the will reading before it was finished, which explained why he didn't know about the song choice. But now… now Harry felt he understood why.

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit… tonight_

Their song

The End


End file.
